It takes one time
by MoutItoniMghtI
Summary: Set two/three months after Titanic. When Rose has haunting dreams of that night she can't shake them. Then something horrible, yet a miracle happens 'cause it only take one time and she must find her strength to comfront those close to her that matter!
1. The night of the tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from the Titanic. This is my very first Titanic fic. Please review, I don't mind critical reviews, I actually like them. So read and review!!**

The frightening cold water struck my body as though it were a thousand knives. Even though I was on the door (or what was left of a door) floating blankly in the middle of nowhere; I felt the dark water hit my ice coated body. My hair was stiff and the red was hidden by the frozen white substance. Though my body was completely numb; I could still feel my hand clenched tightly around his. I saw a light shine through the murky fog that was hovering above the water. I looked over to Jack. His body was not only cold physically, but his eyes were cold and distant. He was descended into the cold abyss that awaits us all at the end.

"Come back! Come back to me!" I cried, trying to get the words out of my frozen throat that held them in with pain. But the light I had seen was nearer, they were looking for survivors. It was my chance to live; to keep my promise.

"They've come back Jack, look!" I hoped some miracle would happen and he would be here. But I knew it was far too late. "Jack! Come back Jack!" I knew I had to live for him. But I didn't, no couldn't want to let go. "I won't let go!" Even though I would, I would hold on to him mentally. As I let go, his body descended down, just like the ship had. His face slowly disappeared…

I awoke shivering, even though sweat was escaping my body from every inch. I had had that dream again. The dream about that night two months ago; the dream, the night, where life hit it's hardest; not just on me but everyone else there. Where you wished it was only a dream, a nightmare, and you would wake up and know you were some how alright. But life had a way of doing that, a way to make you want to die, just to relive that last _dreadful_ moment. The Titanic had been a horrible tragedy, one that shouldn't want to be relived. But I couldn't go on knowing it had to end that way, and in some strange way I thought it was my entire fault, and I should be at the bottom of the life stealing ocean. But why regret instead of be thankful and happy you were alive. So I laid back down being that it was still pitch black outside. But I couldn't shake that last image out of my head. So I laid there staring blankly hoping I would fall asleep and erase every image that still haunts my mind.

But I thought of my life after Titanic, my life now. Well, for one thing I'm living on my own, with probably less then one-tenth of the money I had before Titanic. It would seem as though Mother pushed me out, but it was my own choice to live this way. To earn money I am a waitress, not pursuing my life long dream of being an actress.

After getting of the Carpathia I was overcome by scarlet fever. It arrived late in my case. I hardly remembered being sick on The Caprathia, but hell, I didn't remember the 'rescue' ship much at all. I remembered the thought of Jack, the cries that came from all over the deck and fact that I gave myself the name Dawson. But the actual sinking, I remembered that as clear as day. The flashbacks of the water, the lights flickering, and people dying (the whole 1523 of them), it was enough pain and misery to last for TWO peoples lifetime. But the thought slowly made me fall into a sleep, a very fitful one at that.

**I hope you liked it. I can't wait to write the next chapters!!**


	2. Work comes with pain

**Well here's the second the chapter**! **Sorry for taking so long, it might not be that good, but I needed it here.**

xxx

I awoke and then realized that I had fallen asleep. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was twelve; and I had to be at work. I got ready and ate a frugal breakfast. I had stomach pains again, I was sick, I knew that, but I had to go to work; I was living of _my_ money now. As I left I threw my coat on and walked the streets of Santa Monica and went to the diner I worked at. The pain in my stomach was worse than before, and I felt like throwing up. I walked up to the front, to check in.

"Dawson, you don't look so good." Mr. Peters, the owner, said to me.

"I'm fine," I assured him, even though a pain struck through me.

"Your pale, go home." He argued.

"No, I'm fine, I said I'm staying."

"Fine, get to work, and tell me if you feel bad." I nodded my head and walked over to a table of three women. I soon took their orders, and had no one else to wait on, so I waited sitting at a table. I thought to myself. The pain was there, but I would not go home. I clutched my stomach. I was wondering why I had these pains that started a few days ago. I had not gone through my menstrual cycle since the Titanic, so these pains must be cramps, so I then ignored them. I figured it was late because of the cold water and the illness I had suffered shortly after. I sat staring out at the busy streets, they were loaded with people. It was always somewhat busy in this city. I felt myself slowly drifting of to sleep, but was startled when the door opened and a group of people came in.

After they were seated I walked over, ready to officially start working.

"Hi, I'm Rose, and I will be your waitress today. Can I start you off with a beverage?" I said like usual.

"Yes, I'll take some water." An old man, with a balding head replied. Next was a young woman of about twenty, most likely his wife whom had only married him for money.

"I'll take an ice water with lemon." She smiled at me.

"And I want milk, pwease!" The little boy next to her shouted.

"Okay sweetie, do you want chocolate milk, or regular?" I said changing my tone to a sweeter tone.

"He'll have regular." His mother responded for him quickly. I nodded and quickly went to get their drinks.

"AW, mommy I wanted chocowate!" I heard the boy whine. As I was pouring the milk, a pain shot through my stomach causing me to spill the milk all over the ground. I moaned and picked up the pieces of the broken glass.

"Here let me help you." Sandra, Mr. Peters' wife said starting to mop up the milk. She's a very kind lady.

"Thank you." I sighed, pouring a new glass of milk. I bent down to help clean up.

"No deary, you have people to serve, I got this." Sandra said pushing me away. I took the drinks out to the table and gave each one their drinks. They all started drinking; except for the little boy whose name I had learned was Jonathan.

"Aren't you thirsty?" his father asked.

"I wanted chocowate!" He shrieked.

"No you will have plain milk, chocoLate is not good." His mother said putting emphasize on the L to tell him not to say chocoWate, but chocolate.

"NO!" he argued back.

"I said no." his mother tried to say firmly, even though I could tell she was agitated.

"Oh goodness, let him have the damn chocolate!" I butted in, quickly regretting my words.

"This is none of your business, so stay out of it!" she said shakily, obviously frightened by my anger. Jonathan purposely knocked over the glass sending milk all over the table and floor.

"Let him have the chocolate Julia." The old man said.

"Fine Michael," Julia sighed. I nodded and went back to get chocolate milk and a mop to clean up the spilled milk.

I came back and gave him his milk and took their food orders; a hamburger for Michael, a salad for Julia, and for Jonathan chicken fingers. As I was preparing to take the food a voice stopped me.

"How are you Rose?" Mr. Peters asked me.

"Fine, better actually." I lied, the pain was worse, real worse, and it was hard to concentrate.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you on that." He said, "But you shall carry on with what you're doing." I walked away.

"I can't trust myself on that either." I whispered to myself.

I walked over to the table. I had trouble balancing the tray in my hand. They all looked at me; I held out a pointing index finger to signal them to be patient. As I did this my eyes were going black and I was wobbling. As I fell back, into unconsciousness, I heard a gasp from Jonathan, a shriek from Sandra and Julia, from either Michael or Mr. Peters, a cry from someone to call the hospital, and the crash of the plates on the ground.

Xxx

**UHHH! ……………………………………………………….. **

**Well there it is! I will try to update the rest sooner.**


End file.
